Sacrifices
by RiceIsMyLife
Summary: Ludwig reminisces the times he had with his brother, Gilbert. One-shot. No pairings included.


A/N: This is my first story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, or else I'd be the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. Since Feliciano and Kiku were out for the day, Ludwig decided to take the day off as well. He walked to the field where he last saw him, his brother, Gilbert. He sighed and sat down on the grass, remembering those times he had with his older brother.

* * *

He ran to Gilbert as fast as his little legs can carry him. He had been looking all over the place for his big brother.

"Hallo, bruder. Where have you been?", little Ludwig asked his brother. He smirked at him, patted his head and said, "The Awesome Me has been fighting some bad guys!" Ludwig's blue eyes grew wider. "Really?", he said. "Ja, I've been fighting so much bad guys that I need to go home.", Gilbert said to his little brother, who got hold of his hand.

As they walked home, Ludwig listened intently to the stories his brother was telling him. He told him that he had been fighting mean old Roderich, an Austrian who has been a hindrance to his awesomeness. "He's just jealous of my awesomeness, that's all.", Gilbert boasted to his little brother, who idolized him. His big brother was powerful and everyone followed him. One day, he'd want to be as strong and powerful as his big brother.

* * *

He smiled at that thought, as he was ignorant to his brother's pride back then. The day was beginning to get a bit warm, so he decided to go sit under the shade of a mighty oak tree. He laid his back on the tree and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Bruder!", Ludwig called out, seeing his brother walking towards their house from one of his friends' houses. "Oh, hey, Ludwig! Did you miss the Awesome Me?", he ruffled his brother's hair, much to his annoyance. "Bruder, didn't you promise me that you'd bring me to one of your fights with that Austrian?", Ludwig asked him. He waited patiently for him to return that day, and he really wanted to see his brother in action. "Oh, ja, right, I almost forgot.", Gilbert told him. He rubbed the back of his neck as he told himself, "Scheiße! I totally forgot! How can the Awesome Me forget to show off his awesome skills in front of his awesome little bruder?"

"So, are we going now or not?", Ludwig told him. "H-he's, uh, he's out...", he told Ludwig. "I don't understand.", he replied. "He's out, uh, buying a new... gown! Ja, let's go with that!", Gilbert said. "Why is he buying a gown? I thought that he was male...", Ludwig told his big brother. "Uh, it's because... he's such a pansy that he buys gowns for himself!", Gilbert explained. "I _think_ I get it now.", Ludwig told him.

* * *

"That was the _worst_ excuse I have ever heard in my entire life.", Ludwig said to himself. He shook his head and looked at the sky above. "Oh, bruder, if only you were here...", he said. He decided to go home, so he stood up and brushed off the grass from his uniform. He looked at the tree and saw something familiar. He saw a mark that reminded him of his brother's bravery.

* * *

It was raining, and Ludwig was out in the battlefield with his brother. There were no enemies in sight, but they still kept their guard up. What they didn't know was the enemies were hiding deep in the forest. "Hmm, seems that they're not showing up. They're pretty scared of my awesomeness.", Gilbert smirked. "Bruder, they might be behind those bushes.", Ludwig said, pointing to some shrubs in the distance. Gilbert patted him on the shoulder and told him, "Don't worry, they won't appear. I'm the most Awesome guy in the whole universe! They'd be scared of me!" Ludwig sighed and said, "Fine, if you say so."

When they were finally caught off guard, the enemies decided to attack. One of them beat up Ludwig and was about to stab him. Gilbert saw his brother, and pushed him away, resulting in the enemy stabbing him. The sword got stuck on the tree behind him, since the enemy pushed hard. Ludwig stood up and beat up the killer, leaving him seriously injured.

He kneeled beside his dying brother. "Wh-why...", he said, tears welling up in his eyes. Gilbert smiled at him and said, "The Awesome Me doesn't want to see his brother get hurt." Ludwig shouted at him, "Don't leave me, bruder! Please!" Gilbert reassured him, saying, "It's okay. I'll always be here." He pointed at Ludwig's chest. "I-Ich liebe... dich...", Gilbert said. Those were his final words to his brother.

* * *

_"I-Ich liebe... dich...", Gilbert said._

His voice echoed through his mind. He would never forget the day that Gilbert sacrificed himself for him. Ludwig touched the mark that stood as a reminder for Gilbert's love for his brother. Looking up, he said, "Ich liebe dich auch, bruder. I'll never forget you."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading it! I hope you enjoyed!  
Translations: (Thanks Google Translate!)  
Hallo, bruder- Hello, brother  
Ja- Yes  
Scheiße- Shit  
I-Ich liebe... dich...- I-I love... you...  
Ich liebe dich auch, bruder- I love you too, brother


End file.
